


Oh Christmas Tree - Crowley x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: I chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist as we watched our Christmas tree twinkle with lights, "I know you're a demon and all, but Merry Christmas, Crowley."*I do not own Good Omens or any of its amazing characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens) & Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Oh Christmas Tree - Crowley x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"You know this is Christmas tree business is just some ploy to convert pagans to Christianity," Crowley said as he handed me tiny glittering ornaments. I rolled my eyes as I hung them on the tree, balancing on the step ladder. The serpent of Eden had been going on about trees and paganism for about an hour now.   
"I think it's more about consumerism now," I replied, putting the last ornament in place. I leaned back as far as I dared, inspecting my handy work. The six foot tree glittered with tiny gold baubles and lights, sending spears of light dancing across the living room of Crowley's flat.   
Stepping down, I stood beside Crowley to admire the tree, "But whatever it symbolizes, it is really pretty." The red headed demon chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my waist.   
"I'll give you that one," He agreed, eyeing the tree with his serpentine gaze. I turned my own attention to his face.   
"Where you there?" I asked absentmindedly.  
"Was I where?" He gave me a confused look.   
"Where Jesus was born," I clarified.   
"Oh," Crowley said, understanding now, "Nah, I was causing havoc in Sodom. Aziraphale might have been though, I think he had something to do with the star."  
I chuckled, wrapping an arm around his waist as we watched our Christmas tree twinkle with lights, "I know you're a demon and all, but Merry Christmas, Crowley."  
Crowley smiled softly, giving me a quick kiss before replying, "Merry Christmas, (Y/N)."


End file.
